Our Anniversary
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Jung Taekwoon dan Cha (Jung) Hakyeon yang sedang merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama anak-anaknya LEON FF, VIXX


**Author: jtw**

 **Cast: LeoN with their babies — slight VIXX members**

 **Genre: family-romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **A/n: Ide spontan karena kelakuan saya sendiri. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi namun seorang namja tampan malah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya, kemudian beranjak bangkit dari kasur dengan perlahan agar namja manis yang tidur bersamanya itu tak terganggu tidurnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Cklek.

Usai dari kamar mandi ia keluar kamar tanpa suara, berjalan gontai melewati pintu kamar anak-anaknya dan ruang keluarga yang temaram, menuju dapur.

Namja tampan itu —Taekwoon— menyalakan saklar lampu, kemudian berjalan mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dari dispenser.

Glek

Glek

Glek

Meneguk habis segelas air putih tersebut, kemudian meraih ponsel dari saku piyamanya, lalu membuka riwayat pencarian di aplikasi naver-nya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Mari menjadi chef dadakan di subuh hari."

Taekwoon meletakkan ponselnya di atas pantry, kemudian membuka lemari dapur. Mengambil bahan-bahan seperti terigu, telur, mentega, whipped cream, coklat, dan bahan-bahan kue lainnya. Juga menyiapkan beberapa alat yang di perlukan.

Xingggggg

Beberapa menit kemudian suara mixer terdengar, menandakan dirinya tengah mencampur semua bahan. Dan tanpa waktu lama, adonan cake tersebut telah ia masukkan kedalam oven.

.

.

.

Ting!

Bunyi tanda oven telah selesai memanggang cake menyadarkan Taekwoon yang tengah men-scroll down isi instagramnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil chocolate cake yang baru saja ia buat itu dan menaruhnya di atas pantry untuk dihias.

"Eoh, appa?"

Taekwoon refleks menoleh saat mendengar suara Hakwoon—anak sulungnya yang baru lulus taman kanak-kanak— , tengah berdiri diambang pintu dapur.

"Appa cedang apa?"

Dan itu suara si bungsu —Taewoon— yang melongok ke dapur dari belakang punggung hyungnya. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat kedua putranya itu bangun dengan kompak, meski heran kenapa mereka sudah bangun padahal jam baru mau menunjukkan jam 5 pagi.

"Appa sedang membuat kue, sayang. Kemarilah."

"Kue?"

Kedua jagoannya itu serempak membeo dan dua detik kemudian berlarian menghampiri sang appa.

"Appa membuat kue? Memangnya siapa yang belulang tahun?"

Hakwoon, yang memang dasarnya menuruni sifat cerewet sang eomma namun wajah mirip dengan sang appa, langsung menodong Taekwoon dengan pertanyaan. Taekwoon berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua putranya, tersenyum sambil mengusap surai kedua anaknya bersamaan.

"Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan appa dan eomma, sayang.. Jadi appa membuat kue untuk eomma, dan kita.."

"Whoa jinjja? Yeay, ulang tahun~"

Hakwoon berteriak senang, sedangkan Taewoon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Berbeda dengan Hakwoon, anak bungsunya itu memang memiliki paras yang mirip dengan sang eomma, namun malah menuruni sifat pendiam dari sang appa.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian sudah bangun hm?"

"Kayna hyung yibut yibut, Taetae jadi teybangun."

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taewoon. Balita yang baru genap berusia 4 tahun itu memang suka tidak mau kalah meski tidak cerewet seperti hyungnya.

"Nah, Hakkie, kenapa ribut-ribut hm?"

"Ehehehe~ kalna Hakkie jatuh dali kasul lalu jatuh lagi telsandung selimut. Lalu Hakkie dengal suala-suala dali dapul, jadi Hakkie kesini diikuti Taetae."

Hakwoon menjelaskan dengan suara riang dan cengiran lucu, menampilkan giginya yang tanggal beberapa, membuat sang appa gemas dan mencubit pipi tembamnya.

"Dasar kalian ini. Baiklah, karena kalian sudah bangun, mau membantu appa menghias kue?"

"Yeay! Hakkie mau~~~"

"Taetae thuga!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat beberapa menit saat Taekwoon selesai dengan cake buatannya. Selain karena harus membetulkan hasil karya anak-anaknya pada hiasan kue, ia juga memang memberi hiasan yang cukup sulit —membentuk whipped cream menjadi anak-anak kucing yang mungil dan lucu berwarna hitam, berlatar whipped cream putih— hingga memakan waktu satu jam, serta membereskan dapur dari kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

Kini, Taekwoon tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya beserta sang istri sambil memegang kue, bersama kedua putranya yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kananya.

"Sudah siap para jagoan? Ayo bangunkan eomma, nanti appa masuk belakangan."

"Ayeay, captain!"

Serempak kedua anaknya menirukan suara anak-anak dalam kartun spongebob. Kemudian sang hyung membuka pintu lalu masuk ke kamar bumonim mereka diikuti sang adik. Merangkak naik ke kasur dimana sang eomma sedang terlelap menyamping ke kiri dengan perut buncit yang tertutup selimut.

Sret

Sret

Sret

"Eomma eomma~"

"Eomma banguuunnnn~"

"Eommaaaaa~"

"Eummhh wae~ babies nya eomma.."

Namja manis yang berpredikat eomma itu menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan dan membuka kedua matanya, menatap kedua jagoannya yang tengah membangunkannnya dengan semangat yang menggebu, dan kini keduanya sama-sama menyengir lucu.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke tujuh, sayang.."

Hakyeon terkejut dan refleks membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara halus suaminya yang tiba-tiba. Menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan dan didapatinya Taekwoon tengah duduk disisi kasur sambil memegang kue tart yang...

Hakyeon bangun dan terduduk,memfokuskan arah pandangnya pada cake itu. Kemudian menatap wajah Taekwoon tak percaya.

"Ige.. mwoya..."

"Sulplais/cuypyaic~"

Hakwoon dan Taewoon terkekeh lucu usai mengucapkan 'surprise' dengan kompak. Hakyeon tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata bahagianya. Dipeluknya kedua buah hatinya itu penuh sayang dan menyertakan ciuman hangat di puncak kepala masing-masing jagoannya itu. Menghasilkan sebuah tatapan cinta dan senyuman lembut dari sang suami.

"Happy seventh wedding anniversarry, uri eomma~"

"Aaa Taekwoonnie kau manis sekali sih~"

Usai melepas pelukan pada kedua jagoannya, Hakyeon segera menerjang Taekwoon dan memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang suaminya itu. Menghasilkan kekehan kecil di bibir Taekwoon dan kikikan geli dari kedua Putra mereka.

"Eomma eomma eomma, kuenya appa yang buat lho, pagi-pagi sekali. Lalu Hakkie dan Taetae membantu appa menghias!"

Hakwoon berceloteh ria yang diangguki oleh adiknya. Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Taekwoon yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Benarkah itu, Woonie?"

Taekwoon mengangguk dan kembali menatap sang istri. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aaaaaa gomawo yeobo~ aaaa jinjja aku senang sekali~"

Cup.

Hakyeon mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Taekwoon, membuat suaminya mau tak mau ikut merona juga. Sementara kedua pangeran kecil mereka sibuk terkikik dengan ulah bumonimnya. T aekwoon segera mengambil sikap untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"Ahh sudah sudah, ini kan untuk memperingati ulang tahun pernikahan eomma dan appa, sekaligus untuk menyambut kedatangan adik bayi sebentar lagi."

"Yeay, adik bayi~"

Hakwoon dan Taewoon serempak berteriak mendengar penuturan sang appa sambil melonjak girang diatas kasur, sedangkan Hakyeon semakin merona saja wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang eomma potong kuenya ya. Siapa yg mau kue?"

"Hakkiee! Hakkie mau kueee~"

"Taetae thugaaaa~"

"Kkkk ne ne, tunggu sebentar ya.."

Taekwoon memberikan cake tersebut pada Hakyeon dan beranjak dari kasur, berjalan menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia telah kembali dengan membawa beberapa piring, sendok, dan pisau kue.

"Kuenya kiyowo sekali, kkk kau bangun pagi-pagi dan menyiapkan ini eoh? Jeongmal gomawo yeobo~ Dan ah, darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini hm? Kkk rasanya aku jadi ingin memelihara banyak anak kucing juga.."

Hakyeon memberondong Taekwoon dengan pertanyaan saat suaminya itu kembali. Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia tak berniat untuk memberi tahu istrinya itu. Malah memberikan pisau pada Hakyeon yang diterima langsung oleh saat istri.

"Ah ottoke, aku tidak tega memotong kuenya Woonie~ ini terlalu kiyowo~"

Taekwoon sweatdrop menatap istrinya, sedangkan anak-anaknya malah tertawa akan tingkah sang eomma.

"Eomma lebay! Ahahahahaha"

Hakwoon melontarkan sebuah celetukan pedas dan kembali tertawa. Ah, ternyata sifat Hakyeon benar-benar menurun total pada anak sulung mereka. Termasuk sifat usilnya.

"Mwo? Hakkie bilang apa?"

Hakyeon akhirnya memotong kuenya juga karena tak terima dikatai lebay oleh anaknya sendiri. Sang tersangka malah asik tertawa bersama sang bahkan kini mati-matian untuk tidak kelepasan tertawa saat melihat wajah Hakyeon yang merengut.

Hap

Hap

"Nakal ya berani menertawakan eomma, rasakan pembalasan eomma."

Hakyeon tersenyum puas saat berhasil memasukan potongan kue ke mulut kedua putranya yang terbuka karena tertawa yang sukses menghentikan tawa mereka. Kini giliran anak-anaknya yang memasang wajah merengut sambil mengunyah kue suapan eomma mereka. Hakyeon tertawa lepas.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu sayang, nanti mereka tersedak."

Taekwoon mencoba mengingatkan istrinya. Ck, bahkan sudah mau berkepala tiga, Hakyeon ini sifatnya masih sama saja seperti kedua anaknya. Tidak mau kalah.

"Ahahaa tidak akan kok Woonie, potongannya kecil kok."

Dan kini Taekwoon ikut bungkam karena tiba-tiba disuapi potongan cake yang cukup besar. Dan lagi Hakyeon tertawa saat melihat tatapan protes dari suaminya.

"Ahahaha—mpph"

Giliran Hakyeon yang bungkam karena mulutnya disumpal cake yang lebih besar oleh Taekwoon. Bahkan dirinya sudah kembali jadi bahan tertawaan dua buah hatinya karena kini pipinya yang gembil itu semakin gembil saja, menahan potongan cake yang dikunyahnya agar bertahan dimulutnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?"

Taekwoon tiba-tiba berseru sambil mengacungkan ponselnya. Taewoon sumringah, sementara Hakwoon kini melompat girang, berdiri diatas kasur.

"Yeay, groovie!"

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling pandang mendengar celetukan si sulung.

"Omo! Siapa yang mengajari Hakkie soal itu eoh?"

Hakyeon menatap heran si sulung, yang malah dijawab cengiran lucu oleh sang anak.

"Ehehehe~ diajari Kenjumma!"

"Mwo? Kennie? Aish ahjumma itu benar-benar."

"Kau yang dekat dengannya sayang.."

"Tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya mengajari hal-hal seperti itu pada anak kita Woonie."

"Hm ya sudah. Nanti kuberi tahu Wonshik agar ia mengajari istrinya itu."

"Ish, tau begini, lebih baik babies main dengan Hyuk dan Binnie saja."

"Tapi mereka sedang berbulan madu, sayang.. Sudah. Sekarang, mari kita berfoto~"

Taekwoon memegang ponselnya dan mengarahkan kamera, merangkul pinggang Hakyeon yang sedikit melebar karena perut buncitnya. Sedangkan istrinya itu memegang kue dan kedua anak mereka duduk di depan bumonimnya.

"Jja, Hana, dul, set."

Ckrek.

"Woaaaa bagussss~ Hakkie mau foto lagi!"

"Taetae thuga~"

"Aigoo anak-anak appa narsis semua ya, kkk arra sekali lagi.. Hana, dul, set."

Ckrek.

"Yeay~ apdet appa apdet~"

Taekwoon melebarkan mata sipitnya saat kembali mendengar celetukan ajaib Hakwoon.

"Apa itu diajari oleh Kenjumma juga?"

Hakwoon lagi-lagi nyengir. Bahkan Taewoon kini tertawa, menertawakan sang hyung.

"Aigoo, kenapa anakku seperti ini..."

Taekwoon geleng-geleng dan tersenyum.

"Ingat sayang, kau juga narsis."

"Yaakk Jung Taekwoon!"

"Hahahaha~"

Alih-alih memukul suaminya atau bagaimana, Hakyeon malah asyik memakan kue dan sangat menikmatinya. Faktor adik bayi, eoh? Bahkan ia tak menyadari saat Taekwoon membisikkan sesuatu pada kedua anaknya.

"Eomma ndut, Kkkk~"

"Ung, benay kata hyung! Eomma ndut cekayi, hihihi."

Hakyeon melotot garang mendengar penuturan anak-anaknya. Kemudian beralih menatap suaminya.

"Woonie, apa benar aku gendut?"

Taekwoon mengulum senyum. Sedikit mengerjai istrinya yang tengah sensitif karena usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 8 Bulan itu sepertinya menyenangkan. Untuk mewarnai hari bahagia ini, boleh juga kan?

"Err.. tidak kok sayang.. hanya—"

Hakyeon mulai waspada saat mendengar kata 'hanya' dari suaminya.

"—sedikit melar."

.

.

.

"Yyaakk Jung Taekwoon!"

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Hakyeon melayangkan pukulan-pukulan bantal pada suaminya itu, melupakan cake yang tadi asyik dia makan sudah tergeletak diatas nakas. Sementara kedua jagoannya kini tertawa keras sampai berguling-guling di kasur.

"Waaa pelang bantal~"

"Yaakk kalian juga sama, kemari Hakkie, Taetae!"

"Ampun eommaaaa ahaha~"

"Ayo kabuy hyuuuungggg~"

"Yaaa babies tolong appa~"

"Rasakan itu Jung!"

"Ahahahahahha"

Dan pagi itu dilewatkan Taekwoon dengan meladeni pukulan brutal istrinya dan melindungi dua jagoannya dari serangan bantal Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diangkat dari drama saya dan nana. Kkk, maaf ya ayang, dramanya dibikin ini /nyengir/

Happy 25monthsarry, nana chagi aka Hakyeonnie~ (actually it's 28monthsary now/? saya lupa ngepost hiks/?)

salam ganteng —jtw

.

.

.

.

.

hehehehehe hehe hehe heee...

harusnya ini di post dr 3 bulan lalu. tp asli br inget hri ini kalo yg ini msh ngumpet di folder dan blm di post hiks/?

ini udh di cek,edit dsb/? tp kl msh ada typo harap di maklumi hiks krn mata ane keliyengan stlh smlman berkutat dgn tugas/?

and... Happy 28monthsary jtw~~~~ kkkk


End file.
